Some Wishes Do Come True
by LittleMonteith
Summary: Kid!Klaine. Kurt and Blaine have been best friends since the day that they were born and they plan on staying best friends forever. They've shared everything since the day they were born but one day Kurt finds out that there is something that Blaine isn't sharing. And Kurt isn't sure they will stay best friends forever anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the re-wrtten version of my story, which I started in January, A Taste of Loneliness. Basically most of the chapters will be mostly the same to the ones in ATOL but I am making big changes to them and adding new ones in between. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize and if you happen to recognize the first half of this chapter that's because I've borrowed it from Jacqueline Wilson and changed it to suit my story. But I promise I'm not gaining anything from using it so it's all good. Also I still don't completely understand how US schooling works but it's my story so I get to decided how it happens! **

* * *

Kurt and I are best friends. I've known him my whole life. It's true. Our moms met when they were in the hospital having us, I was born first at eight o'clock in the morning on May 27th. Kurt took ages and didn't arrive until five that afternoon. We both had a long cuddle with our parents and then at night time the nurse tucked us up, in matching blue blankets, next to each other in little weeny cots.

I think Kurt was a bit frightened because he cried most of the night. He's still a bit of a cry baby now but I don't tease him about it. I always try my best to comfort him, especially the time when his mom got took by the angels. I bet on that first night we met I called to him in baby coo, I'd have said "Hi, I'm Blaine. Being born is a bit strange isn't it? Are you okay?"

And Kurt would have replied. "I'm Kurt. Yeah it is, i'm not sure I like it here though. I want my mom."

"We'll see our moms really soon. We'll get fed." I'd tell him. Then I'd probably cry too in case there was a chance I got fed sooner.

We're best friends but it goes without saying that we are not totally alike. When we were babies I crawled right into the dustbin and played in the mud in the garden and even fell into the pond when our moms took us to feed the ducks. Kurt always just sat looking pretty, clinging onto his brown teddy bear and giggling at his naughty friend.

In Kindergarten I would play with the fire trucks or splash in the water tank and I loved finger painting although by the time i'd finished it usually looked more like I'd been doing whole body painting. Kurt liked to sit and draw or color in with the crayons or make play-doh animals. But we both loved to sit with the other kids and sing 'Incy Wincy Spider' with all the cute hand gestures.

As we got older I would get into fights with the other boys because they would tease us about the clothes we were wearing and laugh at Kurt and me for being best friends, they all thought it was a 'girl thing', and one time I gave one of them a bloody nose for making Kurt cry. Mom had not been happy. I also ran right into the girls bathroom for a dare and made them all scream and climbed halfway up a tree to get my ball back. Kurt. Well Kurt is much quieter than me, he can always be found with his nose stuck in a book. He's always loved reading books but I prefer my comics. Kurt was also made a class monitor and wore one of his sparkly shirts to the school dance, where he danced with his best friend all night, everyone had laughed at us for weeks after but neither of us had cared.

We're both eleven now and we'll soon be starting sixth grade together. We're really excited and scared about starting Middle School. We were the big fish in a small tank before but in a few weeks we'll be the little fish in a huge tank.

Mom has spent hours at the mall helping us buy new clothes to wear because Kurt won't let his Dad buy him clothes anymore he says the stuff he gets him are embarrassing Mom is hoping that Middle School will calm me down some because she doesn't like me being so silly and rough and boisterous all the time. She says it a lot too. _"For heaven's sake Blaine. Do you really have to be so loud all the time? Why can't you be more like Cooper?"_

Cooper's my older brother. He's Nineteen now. Cooper and I used to be best friends too. He taught me how to ride my bike and how to swim and how to dive bomb into the swimming pool. And every Sunday I would balance on the back of his bike and we'd ride over to Grandma's. She lives in a little cozy apartment right at the top of the tower block so when you look out of the window you can see the birds flying right past, i used to think it was magical, and on really clear days you can see for miles and miles across town.

But that was before Cooper got his new girlfriend Lily. I like Lily, she's better than any of his other girlfriends, she doesn't make fun of me or ignore me but all she and Cooper ever do is look into each others eyes and go kissy-kissy. It's yuck. Kurt and I played spies once and followed them to the park but Cooper caught us and grabbed me by the ankles, he'd held me upside down and shook me until I felt sick. It's annoying having Cooper as a brother sometimes because the teachers at school expect me to be as smart as him and to get top marks all the time. It's not that I'm bad at school, I get loads of good ideas for projects and can work math problems out in my head as quick as lightning, it's just that I get bored easily copying stuff off the whiteboard.

Kurt and I also have totally different hobbies to me. Where I prefer to spend my time playing football or video games Kurt likes sketching and writing in his diary with his colored pens and playing with his mother's old jewellery, that his dad let him keep. It's in this special blue velvet box and when you wind it up and open the lid a little ballet dancer twirls round and round. Kurt's got heaps of jewellery, my favorite is an old necklace that I remember his mom wearing all the time when we were little, it's a long silver necklace with a Noah's Ark charm dangling from it and when you open it up you can see all these tiny elephants and giraffes. On rainy days when we have nothing else to do Kurt and I spend hours making up stories about all the animals inside.

Kurt loves the rings the most. There's hundreds of them, he's even started to collect some of his own even though most are just pretend ones from Christmas crackers. He gave me one once, as a friendship ring, it was bright blue and silver, I loved it. Only I forgot to take it off when I went swimming with Cooper one weekend and the silver went black and all the little blue gems fell out. I was devastated.

_"Typical"_ mom had sighed when we got home. I think she sometimes wishes she had swapped the cots around when we were born. I'm sure she'd much rather have Kurt as a son. She fusses over him a lot and I think if he wasn't my very best friend I would get really annoyed. I suppose it's good that mom loves Kurt so much because she's always letting him stay over. Kurt spends most of his time here nowadays because his dad owns a car shop and can't watch him after school. Burt lets us help out some weekends, it's so cool seeing all the different cars and learning how they work.

My mom used to joke with Elizabeth, that was Kurt's mom, about swapping us when we were younger. _"You're so lucky, Kurt is such a quiet and calm child, I'd much rather have him as a son."_

_"I wouldn't"_ Dad would whisper in my ear as he ruffled my hair making it stick out all over. Actually, it was probably already sticking out everywhere. I've got this hair that won't do anything. It's super curly and stands on end all the time.

* * *

Monday morning I was pulled from my dreams by my alarm clock that was loudly beeping on my nightstand, indicating it was 7am and the day that Middle School starts. Wiping sleep from my eyes I climbed out of bed and ran from my bedroom, my bare feet sinking into the fluffy carpet as I made my way to the bathroom hoping that no one is already in there because I might just wet myself.

"Aaaahhh" I squeal as strong arms wrap around my chest, before I can even reach the bathroom, and lift me up into the air.

"Blainers! Hows it feel to be starting Middle School?" Cooper's muffled voice sounded in my ear.

"It'd feel better if you put me down" I huffed trying to wriggle out of his grasp. As soon as my feet were back on the ground I turned to glare at Cooper who was stood shirtless, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"So mom thinks I should talk to you about starting Middle school." Cooper said pointing his tooth brush at me.

"Make it quick then. I need the toilet." I groaned

"Alright, Middle School is the place where the grown-ups put you while you make the awkward transition from child to teenager, it's where all the pain starts. You're not a kid anymore so all the coddling from the teachers is stopped, you're basically on your own now, Squirt. And they'll start separating you based on intelligence so you need to keep your grades up or you'll end up at the bottom of the heap and that's the worst. The weak get picked on, Blaine, the kids you've known since Kindergarten? Won't even look at you or speak to you anymore, no joke. You'll be dead by the end of the year if you end up there."

I stared up at Coop with my mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say. Why did he have to tell me all this on my first day?

"Don't look so worried Squirt, you'll be fine! As long as you don't look at anyone or talk to anyone and make sure you don't get noticed. Oh and don't choose the wrong seat or you could end up stuck next to some dweeb for the rest of the year and don't... nah i'm joking! It's simple really just be yourself and people will like you." With that he squeezed my shoulder and disappeared into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not gonna lie, I'm not proud of this chapter, it's been a bitch to write and I can't help but feel like I'm making a big mistake starting this story all over again. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters you recognize. **

* * *

I'm Kurt. I'm sure Blaine has already told you loads about me. He's been my best friend since the day we were born and today we both start Middle School. Dad woke me up at seven and after getting washed and dressed in the new clothes that Annabelle, that's Blaine's mom, bought me over the summer I sat down at our small kitchen table with dad to eat my breakfast.

"Middle School eh?" Dad asked folding the newspaper up.

"Hmm" I hummed around my mouthful of toast.

"Where does the time go? I remember when you were born and you were so small I could fit you into the palm of my hand..."

"Daaad, not this story again." I groaned cutting him off.

"Alright." Dad laughed "How are you feeling about your first day of Middle school?"

I thought for a moment. I guess it was kind of exciting in some ways but who really wants to be stuck in a school full of morons anyways? And I suppose the thought of it was also quite scary as well. The bullies were still gonna be there and would probably be twice as mean. But I'm more worried about Blaine, he's not quite what you'd call, Middle School ready. He's like an over excited toddler most of the time and when everyone else had their growth spurt over the summer Blaine didn't. He's always been kind of short for his age but now he's _really_ short for his age and I'm worried he's gonna get crushed by the gorillas we'll now have to share a school with.

And they wonder why bullying is such a problem in Middle School.

"Fine." I finally say with a shrug.

"Don't worry too much, buddy, it'll be fine. And I bet you'll love it." Dad smiles "Do you want me to drop you off on my way to the garage?" he asked

"No thanks dad. Blaine wants to walk."

"Alright, be safe okay? And you watch those roads!"

* * *

An hour later I'm stood at the school entrance with Blaine by my side. I'd met him at the end of the driveway that leads up to his house as planned and, after he fought off his mom who kept hugging and kissing him, Blaine spent the entire walk to school explaining everything his brother Cooper had told him about starting Middle School.

"I bet he was just trying to scare us, none of it'll be true, just ignore him." I told him

"Right." Blaine nodded. "Ready?" He asked holding his hand out as we reached the school entrance.

"Ready." I agreed grabbing hold of his hand and we started sixth grade the way we always do. Together hand in hand.

We found our way to our classroom which was already half full. Now we just had to pick a seat and from the looks of everyone already there, Cooper had been right about at least one thing so far, we needed to choose our seats wisely.

My thoughts were broken when the girl already sat at the back of the classroom pointed at us and let out a high pitched laugh. She had a pretty summer dress on and her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail. I recognized her as Samantha Wilson, she'd never been particularly nice to either Blaine or I.

"Look at them!" She screeched

"Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree..." she began singing and everyone else quickly joined in. I dropped Blaine's hand as though I'd just received an electric shock as heat spread across my face.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G..." they went on.

I was thankful when they were cut off as our new teacher announced her arrival. "Alright class, I'm Mrs Gordon, everybody take your seats please."

I quickly sat at an empty desk at the front of the classroom, Blaine taking the seat beside me, making sure to avoid everyone's gaze. We could hear them all sniggering behind us, I couldn't see what their problem was, Blaine and I had always started a new year at school hand in hand and no one had ever said anything about it before. Cooper had been right again, the kids we'd known since Kindergarten were turning on us.

"Alright. I want you to remember those seats because you'll be sitting their everyday." Mrs Gordon said before turning to write something on the whiteboard.

* * *

After what felt like years the first day of Middle School was finally over. Okay so my first day could've gone a lot better, but at least I'd only been humiliated the once and by the time lunchtime arrived the whispers and glares had mostly disappeared.

The following day went much better but Wednesday was by far the worst day of Middle school so far. We had gym last period and I hate sports. I hate them more than anything, I always have.

"Come on, it'll be fine" Blaine told me as we made our way to the boys locker room. Everyone got changed into the required black shorts and red school shirt before heading out to the field where our coach was waiting. He blew a whistle as we got near and encouraged us to hurry up.

"Alright boys! Gather round." He shouted gesturing us over. "I'm Coach Roberts and I'm your gym teacher. I eat, sleep and breath physical education and I will not put up with slackers. Got it?"

There was a murmur of "Yes Coach"

"Good enough. We'll work on it, let's warm up!" He yelled

He instructed us through some stretches to loosen the muscles in our arms and legs before having us run two laps around the track. I'm hopeless at running and, as expected, was near the back most of the time. Blaine is usually great at running and I expected him to be in the top five for both laps but he hung back and jogged beside me the whole time.

"Thank you" I panted when we finished. Blaine just shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

"Okay. Not bad."

Coach Roberts hadn't been joking when he said he ate, slept and breathed physical education. He had us doing push up's and sit up's the rest of the lesson.

The final two days went by without much of a problem. The bullies seemed to be laying low but I knew it wouldn't last long and I'd quickly learnt that the cafeteria is quite possibly one of the cruelest places on earth, everyone pushes and shoves in the lunch line and if you're not quick in choosing a table you'll end up sitting with the morons who talk with their mouths full or chew with their mouth open.

It's literally like feeding time at the zoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing any of the characters that you recognize!**

* * *

The first two weeks of middle school hadn't been so bad but by the third week the usual meat heads had started up with their teasing, constantly making fun of Kurt and I. Whether it was about our clothes or how short I am or how skinny Kurt is. We ignore them for the most part but it isn't always that easy. Kurt and I are slowly slipping to the bottom of the heap, the place Cooper had warned me about. But I really don't know what to do to get back up and I can't exactly ask Coop for help because he'll just laugh at me.

Things really started to turn bad on Wednesday. We were back in gym class and Coach Roberts had split us up into two teams. He hadn't split us up equally though. He had all the tall, muscular kids on one team and the other team consisted of the short, bony kids.

I don't know why we'd been split into teams, I didn't stick around long enough to find out because Coach Roberts had gotten us to run lengths of the football field to warm up but the bulky kids had turned it into a game of chase and if you didn't get out of their way quick enough they'd either trip you or shoulder check you. I fell quite hard a few times.

Coach was either blind or just couldn't care less because he didn't say a word about it, well at least not to any of the meat heads. Our team of misfits got yelled at countless times for being 'hopeless' and 'useless' He seemed to think we didn't know how to run properly and that we kept tripping over our own feet. He said we'd keep going until we weren't running like headless chickens. But if Coach didn't stop us soon someone was gonna end up with broken bones. And it sure wasn't going to be me. And poor Kurt looked about ready to pass out.

"Come on." I said as I grabbed him by the elbow and I quickly pulled him behind the bleachers where I'd decided we'd hide for the rest of class.

"You think they saw us?" Kurt gasped as he peeked through the gaps to see if anyone had noticed us leaving.

"No. They're too focused on chasing that poor kid with the braces. We're hiding here for the rest of class because I'm not playing that game, it's not fair, he hasn't even split the teams equally and it's ridiculous."

"It's completely ridiculous." a voice said from behind us.

We quickly turned around finding a dark skinned girl about our age sitting cross legged reading a book.

"It's nice to finally find someone who actually has brains around here." She spoke again.

"What are you doing hiding? Don't you girls get to jump rope and stuff. That's easy." I asked her.

"Avoiding the pain." She shrugged. "It's not easy being different, all the pretty girls, even the ones you thought were your friends, like to laugh and make fun of the way you look or the fact that you can't run as fast as they can."

"There's nothing wrong with being different." Kurt whispered.

"I like you." the girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Mercedes by the way."

"Kurt"

"Blaine" we replied with a smile

"You're welcome to stay and hide if you want." She gestured to the empty space on the grass beside her.

"Thanks but I think we should probably get back before someone notices we're gone." Kurt mumbled, fidgeting from foot to foot.

"Don't be silly. We're not going back out there. We'll stay thanks." I smiled at Mercedes and we sat with her until we heard Coach Roberts blow his whistle announcing the end of class. And thankfully the school day.

"Will I see you on the school bus?" Mercedes asked as we stood up.

"No, we're walking home." I told her

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. We'll save you a seat at lunch if you want." Kurt smiled

"Great!"

* * *

Kurt thinks he's figured out a way to get popular, we just need to sign up for a bunch of after school clubs. Seems easy enough to me. Mercedes even seemed to agree that it was a good idea at lunch and said she'd join up to some with us. So at 3 o'clock that afternoon when school let out the three of us met up at the notice board where all the signup sheets were pinned.

"Oh hey, Blaine! Are you signing up for football too?" A tall boy who was already writing his name on a sheet asked.

"Hey Finn." I smiled. Finn was one of the alright guys, he didn't make fun of us. "I dunno." I shrugged. "Probably not." Mom really wanted me to join the football team, she had been insisting on me doing something sporty to keep me active since school started up. And I'd considered it until the meat heads who also enjoy playing football grew into Gorillas.

"Why not? You were awesome when we played during recess last year and at the park over the summer."

"Thanks." I grinned "But look at me. I'm tiny, I'd get crushed playing football with the likes of you." I pointed towards myself and then to Finn who was twice my height.

"Nah you won't. You'll be great! You'd be able to easily sneak past all the players and you run pretty quickly for having such short legs."

"You coming Finn, or not?" Finn glared at the impatient person shouting down the corridor to him.

"I'll think about it." I told him with a half smile not wanting Finn to feel like he had to stay.

"Cool. Well I'll see you later, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes." He said giving us a little wave before leaving.

"Soooo. Which ones do we sign up for?" Kurt mused

"Do we have to?" I whined. "Look at all these activities Kurt! It's too much. Staying after school, coming in before school." I gestured towards all the signup sheets.

But before any of us could say anything else someone rudely shoved their way past us with a high pitched yell.

"Out of my way!"

"Watch it Berry" Mercedes scowled

Rachel eyed us all before turning towards the notice board. "I wouldn't bother signing up to anything if I were you. I'm clearly going to be the best. I'm going to make sure I'll be on every page of that year book by the time summer arrives. You watch." She pulled a pen from her bag and began signing up to almost every available club. Placing a gold star sticker after it each time. We all silently watched her. Not daring to say anything or try to get close enough to sing our own names.

"There." she said with a smug smile once she'd done. "And you three can laugh all you want but one day I'll be really famous and none of you will." and with that she flounced off.

"What is her problem?" I asked

"Her head's too big for her body." Mercedes huffed.

After a lot of thinking and a few arguments I'd finally decided to sign up for the football team, mostly to keep Mom happy, and junior Karate and Drama Club. Kurt and Mercedes had also signed up for Drama Club and I'd persuaded Kurt to come to Junior Karate with me.

* * *

Burt picked us up from school that afternoon because my parents were going to be working late apparently, and then they had to meet with someone or something, I wasn't really listening. I was too excited about being able to spend some time with Kurt after school. Burt drove us all back to the garage with him.

"Are we gonna help you again?" I asked bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Sorry, not today buddy. We're really busy and I don't have time to keep an eye on you two. I just want you to go sit quietly in the office. Do homework or something." He said ushering us through the shop quickly.

"And don't touch anything!" He added with a pointed finger to Kurt who huffed.

We sat on the hard chairs at Burt's huge desk and pulled our books out. The only homework we'd been given was to finish off writing the poems we'd started in English and we finished them pretty quickly and were soon bored so Kurt and I made up stories about being Princes in our favorite fairy tales. We may have even acted parts of them out too.


End file.
